U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,214,110 and 7,361,067 disclose acceleration control systems that allow the operator of a marine vessel to select an acceleration profile to control the engine speed of a marine vessel from an initial starting speed to a final desired speed. When used in conjunction with tow sports, such as wake boarding and water skiing, the use of acceleration profile provides consistent performance during the period of time when a water skier is accelerated from a stationary position to a full speed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,343,758 discloses a method for controlling a speed of a marine vessel, including accelerating the marine vessel in response to a launch command. The method then includes holding the vessel speed at a desired vessel speed with a controller using feedback control. The controller phases in a derivative term of the feedback control in response to determining that the following conditions are true: (a) the vessel speed is within a given range of the desired vessel speed; and (b) an acceleration rate of the marine vessel is less than a given value.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,351,221 discloses a method for controlling a trim position of a marine propulsion device, including receiving operator demands corresponding to propulsion system operating speeds and determining a rate of change of demand versus time between an initial and a subsequent operator demand. When the rate of change of demand exceeds a predetermined rate, the control module uses successively measured operating speeds of the propulsion system and an offset trim profile to determine setpoint trim positions for the propulsion device. As the propulsion system's measured operating speed increases from an initial to a subsequent operating speed, the control module controls a trim actuator to rotate the propulsion device to the setpoint trim positions. An operating speed at which the propulsion device begins trimming up is less according to the offset trim profile than according to a base trim profile, which is utilized when the rate of change does not exceed the predetermined rate.
The above patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.